


what i want

by sunshineonmyback



Category: Cinderbrush (Web Video), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Kissing, Other, Teenage Drama, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonmyback/pseuds/sunshineonmyback
Summary: two teenagers meet at midnight. under the moonlight. in a graveyard. what happens next may surprise you!
Relationships: Jamie Wrenly/Sasha Murasaki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	what i want

"You can't resist it, can you?" Sasha asks, one long red nail hooked into the O-ring of their harness. They remember last time, in the club, her eyelashes low and her lipgloss sparkling in the kaleidoscopic light. Now they're in a graveyard, her eyes are bright, her lips maroon and curved in a cat's satisfaction.

Oh, how they want to give in, let her have her way with them, but they've seen the damage she leaves behind. Jamie can pratically hear Cameron in the back of their mind, calling them back to sanity.

"Resist what?" they ask, playing the fool, but still standing in her shadow. She's so short and yet she always manages to rise taller than everyone else, her gaze ever-watching.

"Giving me what I want," her eyes flash green in the moonlight, her hair seems to curl around them, the fine points of her fingers long and grasping. They can feel more than sense the darkness in her come alive.

"You're a valuable customer. I would be stupid to refuse."

Her hand pulls them forward, her breath against their ear. "Hmm," she sighs, long and melodious, and they have to remember that she likes her toys, and it's best not to become one. "And yet you never give me what I really want."

They laugh, deep enough to not sound bitter even though they know that when she gets like this, they have very little chance of refusing her. "I know what you want, dear, and power isn't something I can provide. You're already well on your way to a successful future with a court of your own. You don't need me for that."

Sasha doesn't make a sound, but she doesn't need to. They can practically hear the growl in their head as she pushes them back, her demeanor soured. "Don't be an idiot, Jamie."

"Actually, I think I'm being very smart and protecting my own interests by not falling for your shit," they say, tone clipped, straightening their jacket and leaning down to pick up their dropped supplies. Her insults never faze them, but their heart still sinks. Stupid thing. Why her, of all people? "So if you actually need anything, spit it out. I didn't pick this location just for the secrecy, and the moon is only bright for so long."

They can feel her eyes on them, sharp and caustic, as they set up their ritual. This is a stronger type of magic, which requires more time and more resources. And standing in the middle of a graveyard, according to the book. She hasn't spoken, still isn't speaking. Usually she gets direct, or worms her way around their brain for a bit to get what she wants.

"What witch shit is this?" Sasha finally asks, sounding bored.

"You've seen my witch shit," they reply. "This is just a little stronger."

"A curse?" she asks, and suddenly her body heat is right behind them. They don't like the feeling in their gut.

"Something," Jamie says, and finishes setting it up. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"I want a secret."

They sigh, running a hand through their hair. "Okay. Whose secret? And I need something of theirs."

She comes around their side, running her fingers along their jacket sleeve. They've seen her pull this move before, on other people. It does feel a little nice, they admit to themself. "Yours."

Their heart stops. "You know most of mine."

"It's not something I already know."

"What do I get?" They ask, hands clenching at their sides.

"I'll tell you one of mine." She makes it sound so easy. A secret for a secret. They can already see her tugging on their string, manipulating them into one of her games. They let it happen, but two can play.

They square their jaw, but don't brush her off. "What do you want to know?"

She pushes up right against them, the hand on their shoulder curling, cool and smooth, around their neck as her other hand tangles into their harness, again. They're suddenly very aware of their breathing, the shine of her eyes in the dark, and the exact distance between their lips.

"Do you want me?"

They laugh, hard and loud in the night air. Such a juvenile question, they should lie and deny it and show her that not everyone succumbs to her otherworldly charm and beauty. Not let her know how much of an advantage she really has on them. Save themself a bunch of pain and insanity.

"No," they finally say. "Not everyone is in love with you, Sasha." The lie rolls off their tongue with the ease of gravity.

Her expression flickers into something unrecognizable. "Everyone likes me. I can befriend anyone, command anyone, kiss anyone. But not you. You're fucking _impossible,"_ she says with a note of increduality, the hand on their neck pulling painfully on their hair and they wince.

"Not everyone is fucking in love with you," Jamie repeats themself, carefully reaching up to pull her hands away from where they burn on their body.

"Everyone _except you_ is!" She lets go of their hair, but not their front, teeth bared and frustration radiating off of her. "I can have anyone I like except-"

A sharp inhale. Jamie tries to breathe out slowly, counting the seconds. They both stand frozen together, a moment of disbelief. Jamie says, "you don't want me."

Her hands go for their pockets. "Cast your fucking spell. The truth one. Cast it!"

They desperately pull her from their fragile spell components, the lemongrass already clenched in one fist, and cast the spell on her. Her face is lazer-focused on them, makes them nervous as the arcane words pour out in a raspy breath. She closes her eyes, hands flexing against the leather on their chest.

They're holding their breath. "Say it."

"I want you." Her eyelashes flutter open, no hint of pain. Their heart is beating so hard they can hear it.

"Am I just another toy?"

"No, not a toy, not a distraction. I'm not playing." They can feel the sweat drip down their back.

"Why now?" the words come out breathier than they intended.

Sasha is quiet, for a few seconds.

"Can I kiss you?"

They chuckle nervously. "You never ask."

"I'm asking now."

A thousand solutions to this pesky dilemma run through Jamie's mind. Blackmail. Using this against her. Running away. Promising never to speak of it again. Letting her down. Poisoning her status.

The rational part of them is shoved aside as they allow themself the small hope that this won't fuck them up for life, and kiss her.


End file.
